


Freckles and Constellations

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LAMP/CALM - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Polysanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, poly sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Logan is tired of hiding his freckles from his boyfriends





	Freckles and Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> theres a post going around tumblr about logan with freckles so hi heres some LAMP bc i havent written in a while  
> hopefully some logince coming soon

When they first started their relationship together, Logan told himself that he was going to have to be 100% honest with the other sides. Being acquainted with one person was already hard enough, much less three more. But Logan enjoyed spending time with them, so he was going to try his hardest to make them work.

However, no matter how long the four of them were together or how much closer they got, Logan still couldn’t bear revealing the secret that he had been keeping for years, and every day he would retreat to the bathrooms in the morning to cover them up.

“Them” being the thousands of freckles that covered every inch of Logan’s body. He didn’t understand why they were there, and he didnt care. He just wished they would be gone. 

It wasn’t that he thought the other sides would hate them (in fact there was no doubt they would love them,) but he just wasn’t sure how they would think of him. If they would be able to take him seriously with so many freckles. 

He was supposed to be logical, supposed to act adult and be looked up to for his knowledge. And how could anyone possibly do that when he had these little dots covering his body, never failing to remind him of their presence. 

He wasn’t the only side with them. Patton had a few faded ones that splattered across his nose and cheeks. Virgil had a couple that dotted his face and arms. Roman didn’t have any; however, he did have a couple of little moles on his neck which the other sides absolutely adored. But with Logan they were everywhere, and they had no sign of going away anytime soon.

None of the other sides knew, and for the longest time Logan decided to keep it that way.

Until he didn’t.

Countless nights, Logan spent by himself. It was dangerous to sleep in makeup so he would take it off before bed, but he still didn’t want the others to see. So while they would spend the night in Roman or Patton’s room or maybe just in the living room, all curled up on the couch, Logan would be alone.

And he hated it.

Usually he enjoyed being alone, enjoyed having the space to work and study, but at night when he slept by himself in his big empty bed, he hated it. 

Logan had stars on his ceiling, those glow in the dark ones. Patton had stuck them up there one day for him, and usually they provided a sense of comfort to him, now they just reminded him on what he was missing out on. Who he was missing out on.

And he wanted- no,  _ needed _ to change that. 

Tonight was their weekly movie tonight, something Logan excused himself from so often that even Patton had given up on trying to convince him to stay. Even thinking about it all made Logan’s heart hurt. 

Before Logan could open his door and face the music, he caught sight of himself in the mirror that he keeps on his door. Those thousands of freckles that covered his face, his neck, his hands. They were there and they were so prominent. 

_ Did he really want to do this? _

Then he saw the picture of him and the other sides. The notes that they left him when he was studying too hard or just reminding him that they would always be there, no doubt wishing he would spend more time with them at night.

_ Yes, he definitely wanted to do this.  _

Patton immediately noticed his presence when Logan walked into the living room.

“Lo!” he yelled from his spot on the couch. He couldn’t get up due to Virgil’s head on his shoulder and Roman’s head on his lap, but the grin that spread across his face did not go unnoticed. 

Virgil gave him a sleepy smile, and Roman held out his arms as a “come join” gesture, which Logan accepted. 

The logical side positioned himself on the other side of Patton, letting Roman shift his body so his head was still in Patton’s lap but now his torso was lying across Logan’s lap.

Logan braced himself for one of them to say something, for one of them to react, but there was nothing. They all stay concentrated on the movie; none of them even seeming to notice.

Which lasted for about five minutes, until Logan reached his arm over across Patton’s shoulder and lazily took Virgil’s hand. 

“Logan, did you always have these freckles?” Patton asked him when he glanced over at the logical trait, finally getting a good look at them. “Are you trying a new makeup look or something?”

Logan cleared his throat. “No, I’ve had them forever.”

“You’ve had them forever?” Roman repeated, finally taking himself out of his movie trance to join the conversation. “How have none of us noticed?”

Logan pulled his arm back and let both of them drop to his lap, twiddling with his thumbs. “I covered them up for a while, until now,” he said.

“But why would you want to cover them up? They’re so cute!” came Patton’s response. 

Thats when Logan broke. “They aren’t cute! Maybe they are on one of you, but not on me. They are illogical. I mean, how can you take me seriously with them all?” he cried out. 

They were all quiet for a few seconds, nobody knowing how to respond. Then, Virgil broke the silence.

“You really are a clueless moron, aren’t you,” he stated. 

At first, nothing. 

Until a smile crept its way onto Logan’s face.

“Was I really?” he asked quietly.

“Well, not quite clueless. A bit dramatic though. I think you should leave the theatrics to Roman,” Virgil responded with a smile of his own. 

“Logan, my dear. You’re freckles are stunning. Embrace them!” Roman said, sitting up and taking Logan’s hand, placing a kiss on each of his knuckles. 

“Really? Do you think they make you any less serious?” he asked them.

“Logan, baby, of course not! What appears on your face doesn’t make you any less of anything. If anything, it makes your seem even more logical. You have your own little galexy right on your body! And besides, you’re always serious,” Patton said, still grinning while he tugged on the blue striped fabric that still hung from Logan’s neck. “You wear a necktie.”

Logan smiled at his boyfriends. “Thank you, all of you.”

Roman smacked the back of his head lightly. “Don’t thank us, we love you.”

“I love you too,” Logan said. Because he did. He really, truly loved them all.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @logically-sided if ya want  
> also you can find the other freckle fics there bc i defiantly was not the first to write from this prompt


End file.
